An astonishing number of children are injured, maimed, and killed each year either by direct contact with a live electrical socket or by inserting a paper clip, knife blade, or other artifact into that socket.
Copending application Ser. No. 815,528 discloses certain novel protective covers that can be employed to control access to such sockets and eliminate the dangers they pose both when the socket is out-of-service and when the male plug at the end of the line cord is plugged into the socket.